


Misunderstandings and Heartbreak

by slytherinnugget7



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Heartbreak, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnugget7/pseuds/slytherinnugget7
Summary: Peter and Flash had been together for a year now, an unlikely couple but they had been happy, or that's what peter believed.Peter overhears a conversation between a classmate and flash which breaks everything he believed about his and Flash's relationship.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Misunderstandings and Heartbreak

Peter had just finished with patrol and was heading over to his boyfriend’s house, it was their one year anniversary and he had used 3 months worth of pay from the bugle for it. 

Peter smiled as he got closer to his destination he dropped silently in a close-by alleyway quickly changed as he had yet to tell Eugene about being spiderman. 

He nervously bit his lips as he rang the doorbell, there was no answer. 

Peter frowned lightly he knew that Flash was home, Peter had checked his location before heading over, so why wasn’t he answering the door. 

‘Maybe he just didn’t hear me?” Peter thought as he rang the doorbell again. 

Once again no answer. 

He was about to turn to leave when he heard a voice from inside the house..it sounded like one of his classmates. 

Peter approached the door and pressed his ear against it he knew he shouldn’t and that the chances of Flash cheating were pretty low but something told him to stay.

“Eugene! Hurry up we’ll be late for the party!” a voice he recognized as Farah from his chemistry class squealed.   
‘He was the only person Flash had ever allowed to call him Eugene, so why was this girl already allowed to?’ peter shook his head, it couldn’t be that Eugene was cheating..right?

Peter had never considered this although the signs were all there. 

He had noticed Flash had started getting annoyed easily often getting angry at Peter fast. But peter just ignored that. 

He had also noticed that Flash didn’t want to go on dates let alone do a couple of stuff with him. 

But that wasn’t a reason to believe he was cheating. 

“Hold on, just fixing my hair, babe. I’ll be out in a second” Flash’s voice said. 

“Babe?” peter whispered, and that was all he had to hear, with that peter turned around and left, he couldn’t believe it. 

He thought Flash had liked him, was the entire year just a lie?

Peter sat against his door crying the entire night, he had considered not going to school, he didn’t know if he could even face Flash without feeling his heartbreak more. 

But he couldn’t risk it, he had already skipped 6 days if he skipped anymore he could get expelled. 

So Peter pushing away the sadness stood up and went to school. 

He had managed to distance himself from Flash for the first couple of classes but at lunch, Eugene sat down at the table Peter and he always sat at, and this time he brought someone along. 

Peter almost let out a sigh as his parker-luck struck, low and behold it was Farah looking all stuck up and hanging onto his Flash’s arm. 

After listening to Farah and Flash talk about random stuff for 5 minutes he had gotten tired and just stood up and left the cafeteria leaving his lunch untouched. 

He walked off to the courtyard as he heard Eugene call after him. 

“Babe where are you going?” “Just tell me what I did and I’ll make it up to you!” “Is this about last week? I’ve already apologized what else can I do!” 

Peter turned around he wasn’t gonna but before he could stop himself he had cried “ I can’t believe you, We’re over” and with that peter just walked away leaving a confused Flash behind. 

After all of that Peter had run off to the bathroom, he just didn’t want to see anyone at the moment. 

He opened his phone to distract himself and saw over 50 texts from Flash demanding to know what he had done. 

Peter blocked the number and started to softly cry against his knees, he couldn’t believe he had wasted a year on a jerk who didn’t even like him. 

For the next hour, he sat against the bathroom wall crying he hadn’t even noticed when someone had entered the bathroom. 

He did notice though when his face was roughly pulled upwards and his face met Flash's angry one. 

“You cant just fucking break up with me with no context and expect me to be fine with it!” the boy snarled gripping peters face tighter. 

Peter stared at him, after an hour of crying he just couldn’t get himself to get mad back,

“I know you cheated on me with Farah” the sad boy softly said and pulled himself out of Flash’s grip. 

He turned to leave but his hand was grabbed by Flash. 

“She and I weren't real, but you and I are, Peter just let me explain myself” Flash growled trying to get peter to turn around. 

“ Stop lying Flash, it isn't gonna make me stay” Peter whispered closing his eyes as he felt the tears once again threaten to fall. 

“I’m not lying Petey please just listen” Flash Cried out gripping his hand tighter “please peter,” he said again voice softening. 

Peter turned around looking absolutely wrecked as he sobbed out “why did you make me love you when you couldn’t even love me back, Flash” he paused inhaling “why couldn’t you have continued to hate me instead of entering my life just to leave me” he whispered rubbing at his eyes with his free arm. 

“I was mad, I thought you were cheating on me with that friend of yours MJ so I thought that cheating on you with Farah would be a way to get you back” Flash whispered guiltily staring at the ground. 

“You mean to tell me all of this was because you came to some weird conclusion, that instead of coming to talk to me you just decided you’d get revenge on something I didn’t even do” Peter shouted.

“Please leave me alone, I need time.” and with that Peter left, leaving Flash to stare brokenly at the closing door.


End file.
